1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to soap, such as bars of soap, that are used for personal hygiene. More particularly, the present invention relates to bars of soap containing antimicrobial compounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tines pedis, i.e. athlete's foot, is a common fungus infection that afflicts millions of people. Tines pedis is contagious and is caught when a person's skin comes into contact with a surface containing the fungus. If the skin conditions are proper, the fungus will grow and infect the surrounding skin.
The prior art is replete with pharmaceutical compositions that have be developed to treat tines pedis. Some of these prior art compounds require a prescription, while many others are commercially available over-the-counter to the general public. With either prescription treatments or over-the-counter treatments for tinea pedis, a person typically only uses the treatment for as long as symptoms exist. Prescription and over-the-shelf treatments are often expensive and a person quickly stops using the treatment as soon as the tinea pedis seems to be gone. The problem that then occurs is that the person temporarily cured of the tinea pedis reinfects himself/herself by bringing their feet back into contact with an infected surface. Tinea pedis lives in the shoes, socks, showers and bathrooms of those who have the fungus infection. After a person has successfully treated the fungus on their feet, they often reinfect their own feet by wearing infected shoes or walking on infected surfaces.
In order to prevent the reoccurrence of tinea pedis, a person must continue to medicate his/her own skin until the residual tinea pedis in the person's shoes and walking surfaces dies away. The only other option is the impractical step of replacing all footwear and sterilizing all walking surfaces. Due to the expense of many commercial antifungal treatments, prolonged use is not economical. Furthermore, many commercial antifungal treatments contain harsh ingredients that can cause skin irritation if used for prolonged periods of time. As a result, such commercial treatments can not be used as a long term preventative treatment against the reoccurrence of tinea pedis.
Additionally, commercial treatments often come in the form of powder or topical creams. In order for a person to apply such commercial treatments to the feet, the person must remove his/her socks and shoes. This adds to the inconvenience of treating the tinea pedis and further adds to the unlikelihood that people will apply preventative medicine to their feet after the initial tinea pedis infection has been cured.
A need therefore exists in the art for a treatment for tinea pedis that can be used for extended period of time without adverse effects. A need also exists for a method of applying the treatment to the feet that is not an inconvenience. These needs are provided for by the present invention as set forth in the below description and claims.